


Sleeping Producer

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just everyone showing their care for anzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: Anzu was just going to get her stuffs and then went home if only her teacher didn’t make her wait for him until she fell asleep.“Looks like everyone loves you, Anzu! You've done well in taming them."





	Sleeping Producer

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, i love my girl. Please give my girl all the love she deserves  
> This is my piece for @anzuzine !!
> 
> You can view/download the full zine here https://t.co/PwFGJglAez

Anzu was just going to get her stuffs and then went home, feeling so eager to finally rest her fatigued body on the comfy bed. At least that’s what she was planning to do if only her teacher didn’t call her to discuss something about the idols.

“I need to take care of something first. Wait here for awhile,” the older man said. “I’m gonna make it quick. I hope you won’t grumble by yourself while waiting.”

There was this strong urge to roll her eyes but fortunately she had decent self-control. She just nodded at her teacher’s words, “I won’t, Kunugi-sensei.”

Kunugi replied with a quick ‘good’ before making his way towards the teachers’ room.

Anzu waited in the corridor while leaning her back on the wall. Her eyes glanced at the orange sky outside. School had long ended but she could still hear hustle and bustle of people, seemed like no one’s actually going home early today.  “ _Well, it’s already this time of the year so everyone must be busy preparing for their own unit_ ,” Anzu thought. “ _Everyone’s doing their best_. _I should too._ ”

She got so worn out like this was also because she had to check, organize, and deliver stuffs from unit to unit by herself after all. It was alright, though. That meant everyone believed that she’s capable to help them; that she’s worthy enough to support them. It just felt really nice to be relied upon. Guess no one could blame her for being a workaholic since it gave her self-satisfaction.

It’s been awhile since she first transferred here. Time flies so fast.

“Kunugi-sensei sure is taking long time...” Anzu sighed. Despite telling her that he would make it quick, fifteen full minutes already passed. He probably forgot about her and went to give a two-hours lecture for some students. Probably.

Her legs finally gave in and she slumped to the floor, still leaning on the wall. “Much better,” Anzu murmured. She yawned as she placed her bag safely beside her. The warm sunlight felt so nice and the breeze wasn’t helping either.  It didn’t take long time for her eyes to also give in, eventually throwing her into the arms of Morpheus.

 

* * *

 

 

Valkyrie was the first to find her. They were gonna return some fabrics to the handicraft clubroom when they found Anzu. Mika freaked out at first because she wasn’t conscious but turned out she was just sleeping. Shu also questioned whether she had weird hobby of sleeping in unusual places, in which Mika denied immediately.

“Then explain why is this woman sleeping here,” Shu insisted.

“She probably fell asleep because she’s tired, oshi-san. Anzu-chan had been helpin’ various units all day, yanno?”

“Is that so?” The former sovereign faked his surprise. “I don’t care, though.”

“Oshi-san.”

[“Shu-kun is being a tsundere like always, Mika-chan. Don’t mind him,”] Mademoiselle’s voice reassured Mika. Suddenly they heard footsteps from behind and saw Fine walking towards them, followed by Akatsuki.

Shu clicked his tongue when he noticed the emperor.

“My, my, what do we have here?” Eichi looked at Anzu. “Looks like our dear producer has fallen asleep, hm?”

“Ahh, what a dramatic twist to find a sleeping beauty in our daily routine. Alas, I’m a clown so I can’t wake her up. No worries, audiences!  I can call the prince to open her eyes!”

“Stop it, you stupid clown!” Tori scolded. “You can’t just disturb someone’s sleep, you know!? Shhh, don’t be so loud!”

Keito was also irritated at how defenseless she was that he twitched his eyebrows when he sighted the girl. Sleeping in the corridor was already bad enough, on top of it, in an all-boys school. Kuro had to stop Keito from planning a full-course lecture after she woke up.

“Anyone can do inappropriate things and she won’t even know,” Keito said. “She is too careless.”

Souma gasped, “H-Hasumi-dono, I can’t believe you also think about such things... I’m disappointed.”

“IT’S JUST COMMON SENSE.”

“Stop it,” Kuro cut between them. “Don’t quarrel here, you will wake her up.”

“Pardon me, but can we just move her to the infirmary or something?”  Yuzuru suggested but Shu shook his head.  As the young butler asked why, a feminine voice spoke instead.

[“The fact that she falls asleep here means she’s waiting for someone, I think. That’s why she didn’t go straight home instead. I also want to move her to a more comfortable place, but then the person whom she waits for will be confused to find her missing hmm... for now let’s just wrap the fabric around her. It’s getting cold.”]

Mika did as told by Mademoiselle without second thought. He wrapped the soft fabric on her, especially her legs. Then they excused themselves because they had something else to do. They—actually just Mika and Mademoiselle—bid their goodbyes to the sleeping girl.

The vice-president sighed, “Alright, I understand. I want to lecture her but Akatsuki also got practice to do. Let’s just leave this energy drink for her here.“

As Keito placed the drink in front of her, Kuro and Souma stared at each other and smiled. Eichi too, chuckled.

“You’re a kind person after all, Hasumi.”

“True. I’m sorry I said I was disappointed in you, Hasumi-dono...  but now, not anymore!”

“STOP TALKING NONSENSE AND GET MOVING ALREADY.”

Keito hurried himself with his face flushed in embarrassment. The others excused themselves too after getting scolded. Kuro patted her head first before he left, “Good work for today, Little Miss.”

After Akatsuki and Valkyrie left, Fine was thinking about leaving too but suddenly Wataru heard a familiar laugh from behind. He turned around to see his fellow oddballs walking towards them. They waved at each other.

“You’re making quite a commotion, you know? We’re kinda curious so we decided to check,” Rei explained while Natsume making a beeline towards the sleeping producer. “Kukuku, who would’ve thought we got to see an interesting sight.”

“You’re being such a tease, Little KittEN. Falling asleep so carelessly like thIS,” Natsume grinned as he took out a marker from his pocket, making sure that it wasn’t a permanent marker first. “I will get rid of the wild bugs out theRE. Stay stiLL.”

The others just smiled resignedly as the red-haired illusionist wrote “ _Touch her = A lifetime curse_ ” on her forehead. “DoNE,” he smirked contentedly. “This way they will be too scared to even lay a haND.”

Wataru and Rei smiled proudly at the youngest oddball. Rei gave him a pat, “How brilliant.”

“I really don’t get why is writing on someone’s forehead considered brilliant— aargh, let’s just go, Yuzuru!” Tori pulled on Yuzuru’s sleeve, “I’m worried about Anzu but I really can’t stand those guys, ugh!”

“You’re right, we should go. Sorry, Anzu-chan... We can’t accompany you longer,” Eichi looked at his watch then stroked the girl’s head. “As an apology and reward for your hard work, let’s have some sweets later.”

Natsume scoffed, “The curse also works on yOU, you knOW?”

“Oh my bad,” Eichi chuckled. “Let’s go, Wataru.”

“We should go too, Sakasaki-kun,” Rei called him. “See you later, Young Lady.”

The illusionist grunted at first, but he eventually followed Rei after saying his goodbye. “I’ll make sure the curse works, okAY? Well then... Sleep tight, little kittEN. Good nigHT~”

As everyone went, she once again regained her peace. Anzu got quite a crowded dream that time. It’s not like she hated it, though.

 

* * *

 

Tsukinaga Leo was next to find her. His pair of peridotites already caught the sight of a brunette from afar. He rushed there to greet her with his ‘ucchuuu~’,  but she was already fast asleep. Leo grunted, slightly disappointed. Well, after looking at such peaceful face who even had the heart to disturb her sleep? Definitely not him.

“Hmmmmmmm,” Leo crouched down in front of her, tilting his head as he eyed her curiously. “Why is she sleeping in a place like this anyway? Hey, answer meee—just kidding, wahahaha~!!”

He laughed at himself, considerate enough to not be so loud. “You don’t have to answer, Anzu. Enjoy your sleep,” his hand reached out to her face and stroked her cheek. “You’ve done your best today as well. I saw you running around here and there! You’re helping everyone all day, right? You’re the best, Anzu~”

Leo took notice of the soft fabric around her and the energy drink in front of her. He also saw her forehead, yet his hand didn’t retreat. He grinned, “Looks like everyone loves you, Anzu. Of course I do too!! I love you a lot, you know?” Leo chirped cheerfully. He was glad that Yumenosaki had accepted her, appreciating her hard work and contributions as a producer.

“Weeeeeeell theeeen,” Leo stretched his body. He then took the empty spot beside her and gently shifted  her head towards him so she could lean on his shoulder instead. At least it would be better than leaning on the hard wall, he thought. It was a good thing his hood could also serve as some kind of cushion.  “Guess I will sleep too!”

He smiled, “Good night, Anzu~”

Encouraged by her sleeping face so he closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Not long after, the rest of Knights who were searching for their leader, finally found him sleeping peacefully side-by-side with the only producer in their school. Izumi was trying his best not to explode right away.

“What. The. Fuck. Is. This.”

The others gulped as he emphasized every word. Clearly showing his irritation about the sight in front of him.

“I-Izumi-chan, language!”  Arashi slapped his shoulder lightly. “ _Moou_! Calm down, okay? Will you be so cruel to wake these sleeping angels up, Izumi-chan?”

“I see no angel,” Izumi  replied coldly. “I see someone who just throws away his responsibility, leaves his papers all scattered on the floor, scribble anywhere he likes, and goes missing without caring. At. All.”

“Sena-senpai! Control!”

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. “I can’t believe we went around the school for him while he’s here, sleeping with a girl. I feel like an idiot.”

“Sleeping with a girl, hm. Scandalous.”

“Shut up, Kuma-kun. You’re making things sound worse.”

Ritsu just chuckled as he crouched down to level them. Izumi raised a brow when he noticed the sleepy guy started positioning himself and placed his head on her lap. “Good night,” he said nonchalantly as he closed his eyes.

“WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! YOU’RE NOT GOING TO SLEEP, KUMA-KUN!!”

They should really get going to practice for the upcoming live. Leo was already enough of a problem, there’s no way he would let Ritsu to join them. He tried to wake him up by shaking Ritsu’s body, but to no avail because he wouldn’t budge at all. Arashi was secretly amazed at how quick Ritsu made himself comfortable.

Tsukasa gritted his teeth as he clenched his hand in front of his chest, “Ritsu-senpai... s-so easily to fall asleep on onee-sama’s lap... Ugh, I’m so jealous.” He puffed his cheeks, “If that so... then I, Suou Tsukasa, won’t waste this opportunity as well.”

“Kasa-kun, don’t you dare.”

“I’m sorry, Sena-senpai. I’m choosing this side!”

“KASA-KUN.”

The rich kid paid no mind to Izumi’s complaint as he took the spot beside Anzu and leaned his head on her shoulder. Feeling satisfied and comfortable, he fell asleep for real. The senior vs junior betrayal-themed drama ended with Izumi silently screaming in his head.

Arashi giggled while patting Izumi’s back. “There, there. Taking a break for awhile won’t hurt, Izumi-chan. _Araa_ ~ their faces look so peaceful that I start to feel sleepy myself,” he said as he sat beside Leo. His hand beckoned Izumi to sit beside him, “Come on, Izumi-chan. Taking a nap is good for skin, you know?”

Izumi let out a really long exasperated sigh. Reluctantly he sat after the blond man. He was already too tired to even yell at this point. When Arashi leaned his head on the king’s shoulder, Izumi felt his eyelids started growing heavy too. “Man, this unit... is so... helpless. I will scold them... later,” he grumbled before falling asleep. Almost like dominos, they were practically leaning on each other.

As the knights had fallen into sleepy temptation around the queen, that busy day had turned into a tranquil afternoon.

 

* * *

 

“Uhm, guys... Did we miss the show?”

“Worse. We lose our spotlight.”

“Uwhah! What’s this? Why is Izumi-san and the others with Anzu-chan!? I feel so left out now...”

“Cheer up, Ukki!! This is Kunugi-sensei’s fault!”

Kunugi sighed when the Trickstar boys started making fuss about the scene in front of them. The noises eventually woke Anzu up this time. She grunted as she felt the additional weight on her lap and shoulder. Anzu rubbed her eyes to find Kunugi standing in front of her.

“Kunugi-sensei? ... and you guys? I thought you went home already.”

“We were having practice like the others,” Hokuto explained. “By the way, good morning.”

“I see.” Anzu widened her eyes when he realized that the members of Knights were also sleeping here, “H-how long have I slept?”

“Around an hour and a half, if you sleep right away after we parted.”

“...You left me for that long?”

Kunugi coughed.

“Ahem. About that... I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that my watch is broken and Sagami-sensei really wasted my time. I’m really sorry.” He then glanced at her and smiled slightly, “Seems like everyone really cherishes you as their producer. You’ve done well in taming them. Just look at that scary writings on your forehead.”

Subaru chirped in, “Of course that’s true! We will always care about you, Anzu~”

Anzu couldn’t really process the situation but seeing the others nodded at Subaru’s words, her heart felt warm. She laughed sheepishly.

“Thank you.”

She was truly glad she had found her place in Yumenosaki.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @sasugaafee let's talk about our anzu (and leoanzu for bonus)


End file.
